1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools useful in the playing of the game of golf and more particularly to a multi-purpose, compact tool in which the elements of the tool perform, in combination with the other elements of the tool, multiple functions.
2. Prior Art
For persons who play golf, a single round of golf may require that multiple tasks be performed, besides the task of driving the golf ball into the cup at each hole. For example, in the course of hitting a golf ball off the grass on the fairway, it is not uncommon to gouge the earth so as to bring forth a divot. It is a necessity and a common courtesy for the golf player to replace the divot so that the next player is not disadvantaged by the hole left in the surface of the grass by his errant golf club. Similarly, it is common for mud to become lodged in the grooves in the face of the golf club head. Such mud changes the performance of the club and it is sometimes necessary to take a sharp tool or a rounded tool to remove the mud. As is well-known, the shoes worn by a golfer have cleats in the soles thereof to prevent loss of footing during the driving of a golf ball. These cleats become damaged, as by walking on concrete sidewalks. When they are damaged they must be removed and replaced. Usually a separate tool is provided for this purpose. Of course, an important part of the golf game is recording the score on each hole. Ofttimes it is difficult to recall the number of strokes taken on any one hole. The honest golfer, of which there are a few, requires an aid to record each of the strokes so that at the end of the battle to the cup on each hold he has an accurate recollection of how many strokes he has taken. A separate stroke-counter sometimes is provided for this purpose. It is also true that in the course of playing the game he wishes to record the strokes indicated by the stroke-counter and the normal practice is to carry a short pencil and a scorecard. Such pencil often becomes dull or broken and must be sharpened in the course of the golf round. A golfer may carry a knife for this purpose.
When the golfer is playing in a group it is not uncommon to have several balls on a green at the same time with some of the balls obstructing the line of travel of the other balls from their location into the sometimes elusive cup. It is conventional, therefore, to lift the ball which is in the line of travel of another ball, replacing the obstructing ball with a coin or other relatively flat object which will permit the passage of the more remote ball to the cup without deviation of any consequence. This means that the golfer should carry change with him while making the golf round. On some days he may forget to carry such change.
On a hot and sunny day it is not uncommon for a golfer to secret in his golf bag a capped bottle of some refreshing liquid. It is, of course, necessary to remove the cap from such a bottle in order to enjoy its contents. The practice of removing the cap of a bottle with one's teeth can prove very expensive and, also, not too socially acceptable. Thus it is the practice of some golfers to carry, along with all the other gadgets which they must carry, a bottle-opener.
It is apparent from the foregoing discussion that, before a golfer can, with confidence, head out onto the long and winding golfcourse he must, with matters as they were prior to my invention, have a clear head and a list of tools and implements needed to complete the day's journey. That, of course, in addition to the usual complement of golf clubs, gloves and balls.
Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a compact, multi-purpose golf tool which overcomes the general disadvantages of prior art devices.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compact, collapsible multi-purpose golf tool in which the various elements cooperate with each other to permit the performance of substantially all of the support functions required by the golfer in the course of completing a round of golf.